A True Heart
by xofallingxinxlovexo
Summary: Aria the only survivor that found out what happened with Sora and his friends because of Jiminys journal and now that the Destiny Isands have gone back into darkness an old friend of soras saves Aria and she becomes the new Keyblade bearer Plz Read!


Chapter one:

Darkness surrounded me as I tried to fight the urge to give up. I felt like I was drowning inside that darkness. My heart ached, my head was spinning, and my body was cold. I reached out franticly feeling like I could save myself. I felt warmth on that hand that reached out of the darkness. I gasped as I felt that warmth wrap around my hand. Then I felt my body being pulled from the darkness.

I jumped awake on the beach. My long black hair rolling off my bare shoulders as I sat up. I bent my knee and rested my left arm on it as my right hand held me up from behind. I sighed as I told myself that it was just a dream.

"Man…why do I keep having that dream?" I asked aloud to myself.

I stood up and dusted off the sand from my plaid blue skirt. I wore a white T-shirt and a blue plaid neck tie with white arm warmers that made a half diamond over my hands. I had a small bag that went over my neck diagonally over my body and a chain necklace with a heart as the pendant. My blue eyes motioned from my skirt to the open water. I never came over to this small island and this was the first time I did. I always wondered if there were other worlds beyond this small one. As I looked out to the water the sunset hung over the water like a mountain meets the sky. It was odd; I had read this book once. Or, it was more like a journal. It told about a young boy who traveled to other worlds fighting evil. I never believed it, although, I always wished it were true.

I sighed and decided to take a walk around the island. As I walked around I found this secret place behind some bushes. I walked in hesitantly and came to an opening where I stood in front of a wooden door. Around me on the stone walls was drawings but one caught my attention. It was a drawing of a girl and a boy and a powpu fruit in the middle. I've heard the theory about the powpu fruit that if you share one fruit with the one you love and take a bite of it that you will love each other for the rest of your lives. I knelt down near the drawing and grazed my hand over it. I got this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach; it was warm but cold at the same time.

I sighed. "I guess I should go back now. Not that anyone's waiting for me when I do get back." I said getting a little tense. I stood up and turned around quickly bumping into someone then fell to the ground. "Ow" I said automatically when I hit the ground snapping my eyes shut. "S-sorry" I said holding my head in pain. I had hit my head on a rock and was getting a major migraine.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say.

"Ugh, I'll be fine." I said standing up brushing dirt off my clothes with one hand and holding my head with the other. "Aww man that hurt!" I said cringing as I touched the spot where I was now bleeding. I looked up at the person who I had bumped into. It was a boy about my age with white-ish hair and a black ribbon wrapped around his face covering his eyes. He wore a long black cloak. "Who…are you?" I asked.

"You already know who I am but that's irrelevant right now, now you have to get out of here!" He said.

"Why? What're you talking about!? I've never seen you before in my life!" I said.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me onto his chest hugging me tightly. I blushed madly but was sidetracked to even notice I was doing it. The wooden door that I had seen when I first entered the opening flew open and a gust of darkness flooded the room. This guy tightened his grip on me then all of a sudden we were thrown out of the room. I opened my eyes to feel him beside me. His arms were still around me and I blushed more than ever. He moaned then stood up.

"You okay?" I asked standing up as well.

"Yeah" He responded.

I felt something behind me and when I turned around I saw a black ant like creature with yellow beasty eyes. My eyes widened and my body started shaking in fear as millions more of those creatures appeared before me. Then I heard something behind me and a small light. I looked at the boy who had probably saved me; he held a unique sword. It looked like a black wing of a raven with a white wing like that of a dove.

"Here." He said and another sword appeared in his other hand as he held it out. It was a silver blade with a cross thing at the top and a silver wing that stuck out of it. At the handle there were two wings that formed a circle around the handle. A little chain hung from the handle with a pendant on it with two wings and a heart in the middle.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A keyblade." He answered.

I looked at him astonished. "I thought that diary was a joke!" I said putting a hand to my small bag. I had the journal with me at all times afraid of someone stealing it.

"I'll explain later just take it!" He said. His voice was a little sharper and I knew he was getting frustrated. I grabbed the 'Keyblade' and just held it feeling every crevice as I stroked the blade. "Look out!" He said slashing one of those creatures in front of me. It turned into black dust and a pink heart flew up to the sky where it disappeared. "You gotta watch yourself!" He said fighting off those creatures.

"Alright" I said turning to the others that were behind me. I braced myself holding the keyblade in front of me ready to fight. I started attacking the little creatures that jumped up at me. I was pretty good at kendo so I already knew how to handle a sword. I attacked three of those creatures but several of them jumped at me all at once and I fell to the ground. I tried whacking them with the keyblade but it didn't work out as well as I'd liked it to. One pulled on my hair and I couldn't reach it with the keyblade so I put the blade at my hair and I cut it. They fell off and I flipped up and started attacking again. The boy and I kept slashing at the little creatures and we walked backward on the pier and then we backed up into something. I turned around as he kept slashing. Before me was a white door with intricate carvings. There was a huge bang and I looked up. The sky was dark and instead of the moon there was a heart like thing that was black in the middle then purple then white. It looked like the moon but only shaped like a heart.

"Open the door!" The boy said from behind me.

I jumped when he spoke because it was so close to me. I put my hand on the door and opened it slowly.

"Close your eyes!" He said and hugged me close and jumped into the bright light that was coming from the inside of the door.

I awoke with a major headache. I opened my eyes to notice that I was laying in a bed in a house.

"You're up." I heard someone say. I sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at the guy who spoke to me.

He wasn't a boy he was a man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a scar on his face. He wore leather pants and a sweat-shirt with fur on it. Beside him was a huge sword that looked like a gun but it was a sword.

"You're in Radiant Garden. My name's Leon." He said standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm Aria. Well that's what people call me but my real name is Stephanie." I said sitting up. I realized I didn't have my bag on. "Where's my bag?" I asked nervously.

"It's on the side of the bed. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Leon asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah" I said.

"The kid that brought you here do you know his name?" Leon asked unemotionally.

"No, he didn't say. But where is he?" I asked moving to the edge of the bed. I wanted to ask him so many things. Leon walked over to me.

"Lay down. You need to go to sleep, you've been working hard. That boy's sleeping in the next room you can see him tomorrow it's late." Leon said pushing me gently back into bed. He let go and looked at me. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 17." I answered and he nodded.

"I see. If you need anything at all you can come see me personally." Leon said and he turned and left closing the door behind him.

I grabbed my bag and grabbed the journal out of it. I opened it and started re-reading it. After a few hours I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day with a cold hand brushing the strands of hair out of my face. I opened my eyes slowly and the person backed away from me. I sat up and held my forehead in my hands.

"Ugh…I have such a bad headache." I said.

"Do you want me to get you some Asprin?" I was right. It was the guy who saved me before from those things.

"Those creatures, they're heartless right?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"And I'm the keyblade's proprietor?" I asked softly.

"Yeah"

"And…you…you're…" I said looking at him.

He still had that blindfold on. I moved to the edge of the bed and put my arms around his head. I took the blindfold off and his eyes were closed.

"Who were you trying to fool…Riku?" I asked and he gasped. "Look…I read the journal again, and I think I understand it now. You were consumed by Ansem's darkness and you found out that to use the power of darkness you had to gave into the darkness. But in turn you turned into Ansem but when the real Ansem the wise tried to turn kingdom hearts into data you were turned back into yourself." I said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Open your eyes Riku." I told him smiling. He opened his blue, blue eyes and looked straight in mine. The look on his face was astonishment. My arms were still around his head and I blushed as the door opened.

"Ugh, am I interrupting something?" Leon said. I jerked away from Riku blushing madly.

"N-no" I said as I felt intense heat form on my face.

Leon smirked and laughed as did someone behind him.

I looked up and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore all black but it wasn't like what Riku was wearing. He had a lion ear ring on his left ear.

"This is Cloud." Leon said walking into the room. "He can teach you along with Riku on how to handle your keyblade."

"Hi…Cloud." I said trying to calm down. "So umn…" I said wanting to ask about the heartless.

"She looks like that Kairi girl that Sora was in love with." Cloud said to Leon and Riku.

"Yeah I guess she does." Leon said.

"Let me show you around town." Cloud said.

"S-sure." I said standing up.

We walked around town and I met many people. I met Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa. We came to this house and Cloud opened the door for me.

"Is this your house?" I asked walking backwards looking at him.

"Sort of." He answered nodding at someone. I heard typing and I turned around to see someone sitting in front of a huge screen typing.

"Aria this is Cid. He's our technician here at Radiant Garden." Cloud said putting a hand on my back. Cloud wasn't that much taller than me but he was very handsome.

I waved. "Well, well! Seems Kairi has come back from the dead!" He joked.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." I said a little annoyed.

"You look just like Kairi, this girl that had come here in search for Sora." Cid explained.

"Oh…" I said looking down.

"And this is Merlin." Cloud said as I looked up. I looked around but saw no one else.

"Umn, there's no one here." I said.

"Oh but there is!" An older man said. Then a cloud of red smoke appeared in front of me. I jerked back but Cloud caught me and held my upper arms.

I waited and watched as a man appeared. "He's a…" I said amazed.

"A wizard? Yes." He said to me then he took my hand. He was an old guy with a long white beard and glasses. "Oh-Ho! Yes we do have a strong one here!" Merlin said all excited.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked as Cloud let me go.

"My dear if you will." He said directing my attention to the door. I walked out with him and stood on the top step as he stepped down. "Now, hold out your hands and try to feel the heat of a flame." He said. I looked at him a little confused but did as he said. I felt warmth in the palm of both of my hands. I opened my eyes and in the middle of my hands a big flame burned brightly. "Wonderful! Just magnificent!" He exclaimed.

"Ah! Get it off me!" I yelled shaking my hands.

"Calm down Aria!" I heard Riku say and I felt hands intertwine with mine and a cold body press up against me gently. My hands felt cold and dead, I looked at my right hand and the flame had turned into darkness. I looked up and closed my eyes. "That's it; give your warm young heart to me." This time it didn't sound like Riku it sounded like someone else. I felt the body get bigger and transform into something dark and mysterious.

"Cloud! Tifa! Riku! Yuffie! Leon!" Merlin yelled.

I opened my eyes and everyone was standing in front of me.

"Get away from her Xemnas!" I Riku said drawing his blade.

This person; Xemnas laughed and tightened his grip on my hands. I tried to jerk away but each time his grip got tighter and tighter and it became almost unbearable. My body started shaking in pain and in fear.

"Why won't you let me go!?" I yelled.

"Because, you could get in my way just like that weakling Sora did. And he perished painfully didn't he Riku?" Xemnas said and I felt him smirk.

"Shut up Xemnas! I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Riku threatened and everyone drew their weapons.

"Ah, but I wouldn't do that if I were you." Xemnas said unemotionally.

"And why is that!?" Cloud said angrily.

"Because, if you wish to kill me you will have to kill the girl as well." Xemnas said and everyone got tense.

"Xemnas!" I yelled. "I don't know who you are or what you're about but all I know is I'm not giving into you!" I screamed and the keyblade that Riku gave to me appeared in my hand. I felt Xemnas relax a bit and I was able to break away from him. I turned and sliced through him. But when I opened my eyes all I saw was a blob of darkness that soon disappeared. I put down my guard and fell back. Someone caught me and I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Yes real potential!" I heard Merlin say. I held my head but regained myself.

"W-who was that?" I asked.

"That was Xemnas. He is the leader of Organization XIII and a nobody." I looked up and saw a dogish person. I stood up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Goofy! And this is Donald!" He said pointing to a duck. I was going to start laughing.

"My names Aria." I said and this is the beginning of my new life. A life of belief…

hope you liked it but if you didn't well………idk wat to tell you lmao


End file.
